


Daddy Issues

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces I wrote, my take on a more dysfunctional Doctor/Companion relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Ace has to do is look at the girl, say a word or two and she comes willingly.  
Not to the TARDIS, never to the TARDIS. Ace doesn’t want to overwhelm or scare her conquests. So they go back to some anonymous motel room. They kiss on the bed and soon both of them are naked tumbling around. They taste each other’s bodies, fingers, cunts, breasts and nipples. The wetness of her, her soft lips, and supple skin, the moans, gasps and grunts as Ace extracts pleasure from her. The Doctor sits in the darkest corner watching them. He’s fully clothed, he hasn’t even removed his hat. He doesn’t touch himself, maybe he’s not even aroused. But he watches, his eyes boring into them.  
Wordlessly they both Ace and the Doctor agreed to this. Ace doesn’t know how. But it gives her a thrill as she is face down in cunny or hand deep in it. The girl is her and she is the Doctor. Like the first time all over again. When she trusted him, when she thought she knew him. When he wanted her, when it was just fun and games. When she thought he loved her.


	2. Sometimes

Sometimes when they had sex Peri would call him Daddy, or Howard.  It slipped out, accidentally it never made the Doctor feel comfortable. She’d tell him to hurt her. And to his shame, he liked hurting her: slapping her, flogging her, pulling her hair, even twining his hands once again around her neck, never leaving a bruise. Afterwards he’d hold her and try not let the shame and guilt eat him alive. The feeling of power and his own weakness.  Someday Peri would find someone who treated her like a queen, someday she would feel she deserved it. But that wasn’t him and that wasn’t today. 


End file.
